Gallus
Gallus is a male Gryphon who is a Jedi Guardian Ace who idolizes Anakin Skywalker, and often brags he's an awesome pilot of all spacecraft. Who is the Padawan Learner of Snotlout Jorgenson. And he later gains a Monstrous Nightmare, named Firebomb. Backstory Gallus was a Gryphon among a smaller member of the Jedi Order consisting of most griffons. But during his training, Gallus wanted to try and be like Anakin Skywalker (before he had turned to the Dark Side which Gallus hadn't a clue he did.). And in most missions that required flying, Gallus practically begged to have a fighter of his own to join in. But he was often denied. But on most missions, he was allowed to and he was shown to be just as good as Anakin was. But Gallus' snarky attitude often made him frowned upon by other Griffon Jedi. And many times there was a podrace, Gallus always tried to sign up, but was always denied joining, plus he needed a podracer of his own to compete which he hadn't one. Then one day when Gallus was asked to join a group of Griffon Jedi on a mission to reinforce some other Jedi. But by the time they had left, Order 66 was issued. And all of the Griffon Jedi at Gallus' home were murdered by their own clones. But on the cruiser, the Griffons onboard were able to out last their turned clones on the ship. Before they reached their destination where they meet up with some close allies and were given a home till then. Where Gallus would meet Dragon Jedi Youngling Smolder and her close friend, a Zarbrak named . But soon when Darth Vader came, the Zarbrak took Gallus and Smolder to the Cruiser where they flew away before more Galactic Empire reinforcements could arrive. They would then meet up with Bio Gallus continues to stay at the Jedi Temple Housing with his friends. But he often keeps in contact with his father. When Gallus and his friends were on their way to the Jedi temple Rec room to rest, they were surprised to find some newcomers. Silverstream then went to go and meet them but Ocellus stood in front of her, stating it would be rude to interrupt her Cousin's tour. But Silverstream insisted on meeting them, as Smolder had to hold her back by the tail. Silverstream managed to pry herself loose but sent Ocellus flying into the back of Mrs. Calloway. As the timid changeling apologized and expected them to yell at her, but instead was met with some nice greetings as Grace called her a little cutie. Edd kindly offered some of the cookies from their stand, which Ocellus hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then the rest of the crew made themselves present, as Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. As Gallus was at first unsure of what to make of the newcomers, but then he introduced himself, but upon saying he was gonna be like Anakin Skywalker one day, the Eds were confused since they had no clue who Anakin was. Then for the next 2 hours, the cows had finished telling the group of how they met the Eds. Silverstream was disgusted that Sarah enslaves her own brother stating she would never do that to Terramar. Yona also states she wouldn't either. Not only to her Yak family but to her Wookiee companions in Yakyakinsan. While Ocellus has no words to describe how she feels on the subject. As Gallus said nothing, but deep in his heart, he could relate to Eddy, since he had no friends before joining the Jedi Order. After the Eds were finished meeting with the Council, the rest of Ed-Venturers took the group of younglings to their ship, which Ocellus immediately identified the class of ship with all its specifications, adding about how they were rare to find these days. Which left most of the Ed-Venturers speechless but Double-D, on the other hand, was beyond impressed. As he got into a conversation with Ocellus as they both questioned some tough questioned getting a scientific answer. In which they both agreed they would get along perfectly, much to Gallus' annoyance. Then during the campaign to save Hippogriffa from the Flame Federation, Gallus was with the group. Then when the Ed's flew their freighter into the main space battle, Gallus joined Eddy in the cockpit, Personality Gallus is portrayed as sarcastic and rude, similar to most griffons. However, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance. And he often brags that he can fly any spacecraft ever made and often states how cool Anakin Skywalker would handle things and often times tries to imitate it. But he later gains a soft side for Gabby which later blooms into an official boyfriend/girlfriend relationship in "Attack of the Sith Diesel and Rise of the Clone Army!" At first Gallus was unsure of the Eds, but upon seeing just how good of a pilot Eddy was, he gained a new respect for the former. And getting to know each other, they found they could relate to each other. Which leads to them coming best friends. Gallus' friendship to Eddy would be shown greatly " ", wheres Kevin teamed up with to kidnap the Eds to murder them. Where Gallus along with his friends would help the cows save their friends. Then in the final confrontation, Gallus stands up for Eddy giving an impressive speech on how Eddy is a much better guy than Kevin. Then he fought Kevin in a fist-fight and won. Gallus also has a friendship with Brian, During the Alicorn Jewel Arc, Gallus' character would develop greatly as losing his closest comrades really impacted him badly, infact, he was so angry, he was willing to take his TiE Fighter out into space to murder Blackard for murdering his friends and girlfriend. Then when Blackard came to get the jewels again, he channeled that anger and rage into a new determination to protect his remaining friends as he joined the small group that first fought Blackard. Then tag-teamed with Eddy when the former revealed to be another worthy wielder of Thunderlø''re. As the 2 friends fought Blackard, managing to destroy his helmet and even make him lose some teeth. Gallus then stood with Eddy when Blackard's Army came in to fight. But then after the army of the Republic came in, Gallus fought harder than ever to unsure Blackard wouldn't succeed. Physical Appearance As a griffon, Gallus has the head, wings, and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. His main-body is colored blue with a cream-colored underbelly. While his wings and the fur on the end of his tail is dark blue. Gallus also has cream-colored eyebrows over his normal eyebrows. And Gallus' claws and beak are colored dark yellow. in many fights, Gallus will carry his pistols in a custom shoulder-holster rig (a little similar to Rick O'Connell's) while he wears a brown and reddish-brown utility belt with a drop thigh holster for his blaster. and he has a huge pouch for spare clips for his firearms, and he carries his Lightsaber on a D-Ring Hook. Then after finding Anakin's Lightsaber, he had a second one added on so he could carry it as well. Main Weaponry *Blue Lightsaber *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber (found in "The Plot of Darkness") *Heckler & Koch UMP *2 Rock Island Armory Pro Match TAC Ultra 6" M1911 Pistols *DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities '''Piloting Skills: '''Gallus always brags he's one of the greatest pilots around, but in truth, he's never flown many spacecraft in his life. But when he does finally get to fly one, he does show to have some high skill in flying. One could say he's Anakin Skywalker's equal. Gallus' best skills would be shown in " " in which, he, Smolder, Gabby, and Zina hijack some Imperial TiE Fighters. Which '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Gallus is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, as his idolizing of Anakin lead him to use '''Form IV: Ataru' and Form V: Djem So/Shien as his main combat forms, as he then made a unique hybrid fighting of the 2 fighting styles. Gallus is also skilled in general Form I: Shi Cho and Form VI: Niman. Gallus has also shown to be very skilled in Jar'Kai styled dueling, in which he later adopted when he found Anakin's Lightsaber in "The Plot of Darkness". In fact, Gallus could stand up to Blackard's Lightsaber combat for a long period utilizing his Djemtaru Jar'Kai dueling. Anakin even stated that when he watches Gallus duel, he's just like him. Force Skills: '''When it comes to using the Force, Gallus is highly skilled in it. '''Psychical Fighting: Gallus is also highly skilled in Martial Arts as his father taught him every skill when it came to fighting like men. At many times when in a fistfight Gallus would be able to out best many of his foes. His highest skills are shown in " " in which Gallus fought Kevin and not only was he a better fighter, but he practically wiped the floor with Kevin. Marksmanship: '''Besides having high skills in Lightsaber Combat, Gallus is a highly skilled marksman. In which he dual-wields 2 UMPs and Pistols in many gunfights. And can even fire a heavy Blaster pistol with deadly accuracy '''Podracing: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gryphons Category:Birds Category:Lions Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Sons Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Padawan Learners Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Monstrous Squad Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Martial Artists Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgenoers Category:Claw Squadron Category:Dragon Riders